This invention relates to a machine and a method for making (simultaneously) two different liquid or semi-liquid food products, that is to say, a machine and a method for making liquid or semi-liquid food products.
More specifically, this invention relates to an apparatus such as a batch freezer, a pasteurizer, a crushed-ice drink maker, etc.
Some prior art apparatuses for making and dispensing liquid or semi-liquid food products comprise two containers: a first container in which a first product is processed and made and a second container in which a second product is processed and made.
Preferably, these products can be made simultaneously.
Both the first and the second container are equipped with respective stirring units operating in such a way as to mix the respective liquid or semi-liquid products inside each container.
In machines of this kind, therefore, two types of products can be processed simultaneously: a first product in the first container and a second product in the second container.
Obviously, each product must be processed according to its specific and individual qualities.
Prior art apparatuses have two motors so that the two containers can process two different types of product, each with specific processing requirements typical of it and differing from those of the other product: a first motor is connected to the stirrer of the first container and a second motor is connected to the stirrer of the second container.
Moreover, such apparatuses usually have two thermal treatment systems which are independent of each other: a first system controls the first container and a second system controls the second container.
Clearly, machines of this kind are particularly expensive because they require two different high-power motors to process two different products simultaneously.
A need which is felt particularly strongly by operators in the trade is that of having an apparatus for simultaneously making two liquid or semi-liquid food products and which is particularly simple and inexpensive.